1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing assembly that carries an axial retaining collar of an interior ring of a bearing having two rows of rolling bodies.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Publication FR-A-2605557 describes a bearing assembly including a collar made by a pressing or forging tool driven by an oscillating movement around the bearing axis so as to radially flare the tubular end of a hub or of a ring during rotation. When the bearing is subjected to axial loads, the thrust forces exerted directly or indirectly on the collar produce forces that can cause the breaking of the collar and the axial ejection of the interior ring.
It has also been found that the pressing and forging forces produced during the process of making the collar generate deformations of the bearing ring.